Just To Feel You
by WldCatSprStr-14
Summary: Arthur wants to bottom but has a long patrol ahead. Merlin's magic helps.


As he crouched down to tend to the fire, Merlin heard Arthur give an exaggerated sigh and the distinct sound of a body making contact with sheets. Merlin recognized the sigh as Arthur's "As Me What I'm Thinking" sigh, and huffed amusedly. If he didn't ask, Arthur would just keep sighing until he managed to hurt himself.

"OK, out with it already. I just built up the fire and all of your huffing is bound to out it again."

Arthur made a long muffled noise that was most likely a response and Merlin just rolled his eyes.

"Arthur, I may be magic but I still don't understand what you just said."

The Prince rolled over and sat up, meeting Merlin's eyes.

"I said 'I want you to do me for once'."

Merlin looked affronted. "I always do you. I'll agree that I'm pushy, but I'm certainly not selfish. Prat."

Now it was Arthur's turn to roll _his _eyes.

"Not like that, you idiot," he said, moving to stand in front of Merlin. "I want you to do me…like I do you. You know…well I'm usually the one doing the…_you know_."

Merlin's forehead creased further, then smoothed out as his eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh! You want me to- Wow. Well, um, tonight? You have patrol tomorrow and it's not too comfortable in the morning, especially not the first time."

Arthur coughed and looked away before he spoke again. "Well I know that, so I was wondering if you could do it for me, with your magic. So I can feel what you feel.

Merlin's eyes widened further and he took a step back. "You want me to use magic on you? The last time I did, you cuffed me! And it was a healing spell!"

"Well, you did it without my permission," Arthur said, employing his usual superior tone, "But I'm asking this time. I just want feel what you feel."

Merlin studied Arthur's face for a moment before nodding and reaching to remove Arthur's trousers. "Go lay on the bed."

Arthur slowly moved to sit on the bed, sliding back against the sheets and laying flat. Merlin was still by the fireplace, and Arthur felt his skin prick with anticipation. He took a deep breath, relaxing into the soft linen before jerking suddenly when he felt something slick pressing against him _there._

He bent his head slightly and looked over to see Merlin, amber eyes competing with the firelight. Arthur still hadn't gotten over how beautiful Merlin looked like this, how elemental. He started to speak only to choke out a moan as he felt Merlin's magic breach him.

The touch was insistent but soft and stretched him slightly. Arthur shifted at the sensation, alien and yet completely welcomed, before hissing as he was stretched further, suddenly uncomfortable. Merlin must have sensed it because suddenly the burning stretch eased. Arthur inhaled again, his breath catching as he felt Merlin's magic rub against _something_ inside him. He tried to push down into the touch but it was suddenly gone.

"Arthur, turn over." Merlin's voice echoed in Arthur's head, caressing his mind. He flipped over onto his hands and knees, head pillowed on his arms, completely exposed. Then the touch was back, rubbing against that place and making his hips jerk.

"God, Merlin," Arthur groaned, grinding his hips back. "_Yes. _Whatever that was, do it again."

Arthur heard Merlin's chuckle this time and then the sensation inside him wassliding in and out, rubbing maddeningly and stretching him wide.

"_God. _So good. _Please._" He was openly begging and it was definitely not behavior for a prince but he didn't care.He could feel his release tingling in his toes, teasing him and needed more.

Suddenly Arthur felt something close around his cock, which had been laying rock hard and neglected between his legs, and then he was coming, his whole body jerking and seizing in turn, his mouth open in a silent shout. Through it all, the phantom touch remained insistent, pressing and pulsing inside him, and kept on even after Arthur had collapsed.

"Please, Merlin. Can't- no more," Arthur moaned, his body trembling and over-sensitized. It was wet underneath him where he'd spent himself all over the sheets, but he couldn't muster the energy to roll over. He wanted to see Merlin, to say something, but his eyes were already closing. He could just barely feel the bed dip and arms wrapping around him and then it was dark.


End file.
